


Specific Needs

by marvelownsmyass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, but i am not sorry, i am trash, i have zero chill will threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmyass/pseuds/marvelownsmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a hand/finger kink. Steve and Bucky put that to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specific Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short smutty drabble. I do one once a week on my Tumblr. I'm actuallyasgardian if you want to check my blog out. Enjoy! <3

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are beautiful men. Gods, superheroes, models, all rippling muscles, bright eyes and sinful smiles. And their hands… my goodness, their hands. Steve’s seem larger than life. Long thumbs and thick fingers. They are callused and rough, just the opposite of his kind soul. Bucky’s flesh hand is beautiful. The prominent veins running across the backs and his long, slim fingers can only be described as elegant. His metal hand is a wonder. Large, tantalizingly complex in its patterns and abilities. Cool, shiny, perfectly strange and erotic. Once they discovered my affinity for those particular body parts, they were more than willing to give me what I craved.

I found myself placed on the edge of the bed, the chill of the air and excitement sending a shiver through me. Steve’s firm chest was warm against my back and his breath hot on my neck. His wide palms skimmed down my thighs and hooked under my knees, pulling them up and splaying them wide as Bucky knelt to the floor before me. 

“Open up for us, doll.” Bucky grinned rakishly.

My head fell back onto Steve’s brawny shoulder at the sight of that beguiling face between my legs. Bucky hands, contrasting in temperature, slid up the backs of my legs just as Steve’s plump lips latched onto my neck. I whimpered as he sucked a bruise onto my skin and Bucky placed a deceivingly chaste kiss to the inside of my thigh, close enough for his breath to dance over my glistening sex. 

“I’ve died and gone to heaven,” I murmured, my hands clutching the fabric of Steve’s sweats.

“You’re all too alive, baby,” Steve whispered against my neck before sinking his teeth into my earlobe.

Bucky smiled wolfishly. “But we’ll take you to heaven,” he rasped, pressing his mouth to my folds and slipping his tongue into my entrance.

My back arched as I cried out, and Steve’s hands moved to my exposed breasts, squeezing them together and brushing his thumbs over my nipples. Bucky’s palms replaced Steve’s under my knees and he shoved them back, my shins nearly meeting Steve’s shoulders as he spread me wide, leaving me completely at his mercy. I looked down my body and the carnal picture before me nearly sent me over the edge. Steve’s strong fingers groping my breasts, hardening my nipples as he teased them. Bucky on his knees, the massive expanse of his broad back, all taut and bunched muscle exposed as his arms stretched out and his head bowed to ravage me with his tongue. Steve forced one thick digit between my lips, opening my jaw and stroking my tongue as a cold metal finger delved into my cunt. 

“Oh god, fuck!” I moaned, Steve’s finger distorting my words.

“What was that?” Bucky grunted against my pussy, that cocky grin making my walls tighten around his curling finger. He gave a short, throaty laugh and looked up at Steve.

“I think she likes it.”

I could feel Steve smile against my neck. Hooking a finger in to my cheek, he turned my head and wrapped his huge hand gently around my throat.

“Is this what you wanted, doll?” he asked before nipping my bottom lip between his teeth.

“Mm-hm,” I mewled against his mouth.

He kissed my cheek. “Do you want more?” 

His hand tightened on my throat as a second metallic finger stretched my pussy.

“Yes, oh god, please,” I begged.

Bucky groaned against my core at my pleading.

“Good girl. So polite,” Steve grunted, pinching my nipple harshly.

I dug my heels into the mattress beside Steve’s thighs as Bucky’s fingers grazed a spot within me. Steve’s grip on my neck remained, but his other trailed down my body, capturing my clit between his fingers and rubbing in maddeningly slow circles. Bucky’s metal digits never faltered in their twisting, and his flesh fingers made their way up my form. His forefinger traced my bottom lip before plunging it into my mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded.

I slid my tongue slowly up the groove between his fingers, massaging the pads of his finger with the tip of my tongue. Steve’s fist tightened on my throat.

“Harder,” he growled, and shoved a third cool finger into my throbbing core.

“SHIT!”, I cried, my screams muffled by Bucky’s fingers. I panted heavily, adjusting to the glorious sting of being so full.

The hand on my throat moved to fist my hair tightly.

“Do what Bucky says, doll,” Steve ordered. 

He pulled my head to the side, giving him access to my neck. His teeth sunk into my throat, his tongue soothing the biting pain away before doing it again. My neck would be covered in purple bruises tomorrow. Steve loved marking me. I moaned around Bucky’s finger and sucked hard, his nail scraping lightly against the roof of my mouth. He groaned and shoved them further into my throat, nearly gagging me. His metal fingers pumped in and out at a frenzied pace, curling and pulling, and vulgar wet sounds filled the room. Steve’s hand unwound from my hair and groped my breast. His finger left my nub and drove deep into my slick cunt, joining Bucky’s. The heel of his palm ground onto my bundle of nerves and my breath caught as my head began to spin. My teeth dug into the flesh of Bucky’s fingers as I shuddered, begging for relief but pleading for more.

“Fuck, you love it don’t you? You can’t get enough,” Bucky groaned. “Cummin’ all over my hand, doll.”

“Such a good girl. So good for us. That’s it…” Steve whispered sweet words in my ear, praising me down from my high.

I whimpered when their long, thick fingers slipped from my sensitive tunnel. Steve swiped the wetness coating his finger across my lips before bringing it to his own and sucking it clean. Bucky placed his palms on the mattress beside my feet, framing my body with his strong arms and trapping me between their powerful forms. He placed a sweet kiss between my breasts and I tangled my fingers through his hair. Steve’s hands cupped my breasts, pushing them up for Bucky’s mouth to ravish.

“So,” Bucky sucked lightly on my nipple Steve held to his lips. “Any other… specific needs you’d like to tell us about?”


End file.
